My Clever Idiot TeenlockXReader
by CrimsonRomancex
Summary: "Come on." The boy said extending his hands. You smiled at him as you placed your hand in his, "Oh by the way..." He said tightening his grip on your hand slightly "...my names Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes." "(Your name)" He smiled at you before you's started running hand in hand towards the school building. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as you thought.
1. Chapter 1

The pilot's voice sounded over the intercom announcing that the plane was now preparing to land. You let out a signed as you realised that soon you would be stepping of the plan and would officially be in Britain, or well England to be more exact. You wondered what you could have ever possibly done for you to be subjected to this torture.

You had never been to England before, hell you'd never even been in Europe before now. You were from the sunny shores of Malibu, California: a place that's all about sun, sea and sand. And now here you where, in a place that rained (on average) 200 days out of the year. How the hell had this happened? Oh yeah that's right, your dad that's why.

Your mum had died two years ago and your dad thought that you needed a new female role model in your life but as he 'never intended to love again' he thought that the best thing to do was send you of to live with your mothers only remaining family, her twin sister Jill: who you had never met before...

Your mother was originally from England but had quickly moved to New York at the age of nineteen in order to follow her dream of becoming an actress: which didn't happened. Instead she met your dad then had you two years later and eventually settled for being a stay at home mum.

It made you sad to think that your mum had never gotten to live out her dream before she died but it had made you realize that life was far too short for just sitting around. You have to live life to the full because any day could very well be your last.

This new revelation had caused you to become very impulsive, act first and think about the consequences later: it was probably why your dad thought you needed a new 'mother figure' in your life.

Once you were off the plane you had a difficult time finding your way through the airport, it all looked exactly the same to you but eventually you were able to retrieve your suitcase and find your way to the front exit were you had been told to wait on your aunt Jill. Which would have been a lot easier if you knew what she even looked like. You decided to sit down on a nearby bench as you could be waiting for a while.

As you sat there you began to wonder if she was even going to show up and if she was did she know what you looked like, or was she just as lost as you? You were so wrapped up in your own thoughts that you didn't see her approaching until she was standing directly in front of you.

"(Your name), right?"

She asked with a warm smile. She was pretty and looked a lot like your mum with the same soft features, heart shaped face and ice blue eyes. The only difference was that her hair was shorter than what your mums had been, though same in colour, and she was just a bit shorted than you remembered your mum been though that could just be the fact that you had grown taller in the last two year.

"Yeah that's right."

You smiled as you stood up and extended your hand to shake hers. Jill placed her hand in yours with a mischievous smile before she suddenly tightened her hand and pulled you into a hug, the first proper hug you'd had in years. You couldn't help but feel comfortable and safe in the woman's warm embrace. After a long moment Jill pulled away slightly, still keeping you in her arms and smiled at you, seemingly genuinely happy to see you and you decided in that moment that you likes her.

"Let's get you home"

she said in a happy, chirpy voice as she grabbed a hold of you hand steering you towards the exit. 'Home' you thought to your self with a smile as you let Jill drag you out the airport and into the dreary English air.

Jill lived in a two bedroom semi-attached house on the outskirts of London. The house was smaller than the one you had lived in with you dad but it was cozy, warm and inviting. Once you's were inside Jill lead you up the stared and to your room. Stopping just outside the door to cover your eyes so you couldn't peek. You laughed at the idiocy of it all but didn't have the heart to tell the woman to stop so you just when with the flow as Jill positioned you in the room before uncovering your eyes.

You let out an involuntary gasp when you saw your new room. it was perfect. Directly across from the door was a large double bed with a rose designed iron bed frame, the sheets on the bed, the wall directly behind it and the curtains that were draped around a large window on the wall to your right, were all the same shade of (fav colour). The other three walls were creamy in colour and there was a small black love seat beneath the window. All the rest of the furniture - a small dressing table, wardrobe with three drawers at the bottom and bookcase next the the couch were all mahogany wood and black surfaces.

"Do you like it?" Jill asked.

"I love it." You replied smiling at her.

Jill smiled her mischievous smile again as she took a hold of your hand and flung both of you onto the bed. God she was like a child you thought as you both burst into a fit of giggles.

You's lay there for a while, lost in your own thoughts and staring up at the cream celling, then Jill told you that she'd help you unpack and then you's would order some takeout.

As you both started to unpack you noticed that there were a few items of clothing in your wardrobe already. You took them out so as to get a better look at them: it was two white shirts, a black pleated knee length skirt, a black blazer with a purple rim, and a purple tie with a blue, purple and black badge. You had a very bad feeling as you looked down at the uniform. Turning around to where Jill was unpacking your cloths, you asked her what the uniform was for.

"For your new school silly."

Jill said starting to laugh before she caught a glimpse of your face.

"A uniform?"

You asked, glaring daggers at the items of clothing now lying on your bed. Back home you didn't wear a uniform to school unless you went to a privet school... Was it the same here? Were you going to a privet school? You asked Jill and she nodded with a small smile,

"I know the headmistress and she's agreed to offer you a place."

"Oh please dear god tell me it's not some stuck up all girls school run by nuns or something?"

You asks starting to panic. Jill burst out laughing at your question but then quickly recovered,

"All girls school, no. run by nuns, no and as for stuck up I'll let you be the judge of that."

You relaxed slightly at Jill's answer.

"When do I start?"

You asked hoping that it wouldn't be for another two or three weeks but there was no such luck,

"Tomorrow."

You sighed, great just great you thought to yourself rolling your eyes. Well if this was your only day of freedom you would make the most and enjoy it. You would worry about school tomorrow.

On the car ride to school the next day you were nervous about the day ahead. What if you didn't fit in here, what if everyone was suck up and they made your life a misery here?

"We're here."

Jill said stopping the car. You looked out the window to see a gigantic stone building that looked like it had been built in the 1800's. You let out another sign and ran a hand through your hair. This was going to be a long day you thought to yourself as you said goodbye to Jill and made your way into your new school grounds. Unsure on what to do as school hasn't started yet you decided to sit on a bench in the far corner of the school grounds: that was shaded by two trees.

Sitting there you were able to observe practically everyone in the school grounds while you were all but invisible to them. Closing your eyes you took a deep calming breath, come on (your name), you thought to yourself, you can do this, just take it one step at a time and you'll be fine.

"Your nervous."

The voice came from directly in front of you. You jumped slightly as your eyes flew open to meet a pair of sliver/green ones. For a moment you were lost on what to say but then you smiled slightly at the boy.

"Was it really that obvious?"

The boy smirked at you and then sat down next to you before replying,

"Obvious? It's practically coming off of you in waves, god I could sense it as soon as I walk through the gates."

You couldn't help but laugh at his remark.

"God I didn't realize it was that bad."

You said looking at the boy again smiling, he looked taken aback for a moment before finally smiling a small smile back.

He really was handsome; with curly black hair, sharp cheekbones, full pink lips and those hypnotic eyes. You wondered to yourself, how many hearts he must have broken at this school, what with those looks.

"Your not from around here." It wasn't a question, he knew.

"Again, that obvious?" You asked with a chuckle. He smiled a cocky smile: yeah defiantly a heartbreaker.

"Not as much but more obvious than the fact that you've never been anywhere like this before, you originally lived in California, you don't live with your parents anymore, maybe because you chose to or more likely because one of them died, probably your mother..."

The boy put his hand over his mouth and looked down. You where shocked how had he known any of that? After a few minutes you asked in a small voice,

"How did you know that?"

The boy looked up at you and your (eye colour) eyes locked with his. After another moment the boy let out a deep breath and explained how he knew all of that, apparently it had something to do with tan lines, the set of your shoulders and your hair. Once he was finished you took a minute to let the information sink in before turning back to him with a smile,

"That was extraordinary!"

Now it was his turn to look shocked,

"Really?" You let out a laugh.

"Of course it was! It was brilliant! Your brilliant." The boy smiled a wide, happy smile, showing off his teeth that seemed to gleam slightly in the sun.

The bell went and the two of you jumped to you feet,

"Come on." The boy said extending his hands. You smiled at him ask you placed your hand in his,

"Oh by the way..." He said tightening his grip on your hand slightly "...my names Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes."

"(Your name)"

He smiled at you before you's started running hand in hand towards the school building. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

At the beginning of the day the school had (what they called) registration. This was essentially a place were students of each year went and a teachers took a note of any absentees ect. The teachers also took this time to make announcements; school clubs, extra curricular activities, new school arrivals and so on...

Yup new arrivals. That meant that you had to stand at the front and tell your new class mates a bit about yourself: which was an utter disaster, especially when the registration teacher Mr Kennedy asked you what instrument you played,

"Instrument?" You asked sounding utterly shocked and confused.

"Yes.." Mr Kennedy said with a chuckle "... All students have to pick a instrument to learn, which they practice during the last hour and a half of the school day." He explained to you.

You signed. You'd never really been all that musical, you could hold a tune but that was about it. Oh god what instrument would the make you play? Why hadn't you been told about this before? Did you have to go out and buy your own instrument?

Seeing the look of shear panic on your face mr Kennedy immediately tried to reassure you... Tried.

"Don't worry (your name), your not the first transfer student nor are you the first student to have never play an instrument before. There are six instruments to choose from in these cases and the school will provide you with the instrument."

You nodded feeling a little bit better but you were still worried over the fact that you were going to have to learn an instrument.

"The six instruments you have a choice from are; clarinet, guitar, piano, cello, bass and violin."

You nodded slowly considering your options. You had tried to learn both the piano and guitar once before but the strings on the guitar had cause your finger tips to sting and sometimes bleed. As for the piano you found it impossible to play a different set of notes on each hand at the one time. 'The bass would probably be much the same at the guitar' you reasoned with yourself. You thought about the clarinet for a moment picturing it in your head before deciding against it, with all those different metal parts on it the instrument looked both difficult and a little bit intimidating. You weren't entirely sure what the cello was though you could vaguely remember that it was a very large instrument, too big for you to carry if you ever needed to take it home for extra practice. That only left you with one choice,

"The violin." You said and Mr Kennedy smiled at you and nodded  
"Okay then.." He said writing something on a piece of paper "... This is the room you have to go to after lunch for you lesson and the name of your instructor..." He said handing you the note "... Though..." He laughed slightly "... She will probably assign one of the more experienced students to also work with you and take you for extra lessons while your first getting use to playing the violin."

You signed as you sat back down in your seat. Not only were they forcing you to learn the violin for an hour and a half 5 days a week but they were also expected you to do extra lessons out of school with a complete stranger.

Great, just great!

As the bell went you took out your time table to see that you had biology next and you had no idea where it was. This day was just getting better and better,

"Hey"

You turned to find yourself face to face with a fair red haired girl. She was pretty what with her long wave hair, green eyes, soft features and a slightly upturned nose. She was smiling at you with a set of perfect white teeth. You couldn't help feeling rather dull in comparison.

"Hey." You replied a little disgruntled.

"My name is Holly, it's nice to meet you (your name)"

she stuck her hand out and you hesitatingly placed your hand in hers.

"What class are you in now?" She asked not releasing your hand.

"Emmmmm... Biology."

You tried to retrieve your hand from Holly's grasp but it was impossible. You had to hand it to her, the girl was stronger than she appeared. Holly gasped,

"Me too!" She squealed in delight and started dragging you towards the door, "I'll show you where it is, we better hurry or we'll be late!"

The first half of the day seemed to pass in a blur. As well as Holly you also met Megan, Jewels and Matt over the course of the day. Megan was a tall, slim, brunette with bright blue eyes and a wicked sense of humour. She didn't seem afraid to speak her mind and was not ruffled easily. Jewels was the poler opposite of Megan; with blond hair, short curvaceous build and green eyes. She didn't say much and seemed rather shy, but intelligent. Matt was tall (though not as tall as Sherlock) with light brown hair and grey eyes. He seemed rather cocky at first but once you got to talking to him he was a pretty descent guy (he was also dating Megan). It wasn't until lunch that the day turned sour.

It was lunch time and Megan was animate about eating outside as it was a nice day (or well not raining at least). As you Megan, Holly, Matt, Jewels and a few others made your way outside you caught sight of Sherlock sitting at the same spot you's two had met that morning. Matt also saw him and elbowed Holly,

"Freak at 2 o'clock." You turned to Matt in surprise as Holly laughed.

"What do you mean 'freak'?" You asked astonished.

"Oh come on (your name), the guy's a total psycho!" Holly interjected.

"He has a name you know!" You said starting to get defensive.

"Yeah but who cares?" Holly laughed loudly.

You hadn't realized that Sherlock had gotten up and was walking pass the group when you said,

"I care!"

Holly gasped at your out burst, Megan was giving you a small smile of approval, Jewels was looked up from her book in surprise- clearly she hasn't been following the conversation-, Matt looked wary and Sherlock was frozen staring at you is surprise (had he heard what- or rather who- you's had been talking about?).

"You can't be serious?" Holly snorted, god she was really getting on your nerves.

"Deadly." You said walking over to Sherlock - who still seemed to be frozen- and looped your arm around his.

"You know what fine! I tried to help you fit in but you chose to be a freak! Your going to regret this (your name)!" Holly said dragging Jewels away while Matt dragged Megan. Both Megan and Jewels gave you apologetic smiles as they were pulled away.

You sighed, this day was going just brilliantly!

"You didn't have to do that." Sherlock said. You smiled and slightly tightened your arm around his.

"Yeah I did." He looked down at you with a small smile, "come on." You said pulling Sherlock towards the tree he had been sitting at earlier.

You's had been sitting under the tree for a while before you finally plucked up the courage to asked Sherlock why Holly and Matt hated him.

"It's not just them, most of the students here and some of the teachers can't stand me." He sighed, lying down on the grass and closing his eyes, while you were perched on the bench next to him.

Looking down at him you couldn't understand why anyone could hate him but as your mind traveled back to this morning you remembered how he could tell your whole life story just by looking at you. You could understand how someone could find that offensive or an invasion of privacy.

"Because you can read them like you did with me this morning?"

He nodded, you sighed.

"But that doesn't explain why Holly and Matt go out of there way to torment you, I mean if it was me I'd just avoid you."

"That what they all normally do unless they have something they want to hide." Sherlock said giving you a pointed look.

"But what would Matt and Holly want to hide?" You asked not understanding, Sherlock looked at you like you were an idiot (though in his eyes you probably were). After a moment something in your head clicked and you gasped but before you could ask Sherlock if you suspicions were right the bell went.

"What instrument are you learning?" Sherlock asked as you two hurriedly made your way back to the school.

"Ummmm.." You had to think for a moment before remembering what instrument you had chosen this morning "... The violin."

Sherlock turned to look at you with a huge smile.

"What?" You asked cautiously.

"I play the violin." He said with a smug smile, it didn't escape your notice that he said 'play the violin' instead of 'learning to play'. Well at least you would have someone you knew in your class.

Your instructors name was Miss Bell, but she told you to call her Alice. You guessed that she was about twenty five-ish, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She was a kind woman who seemed like she genuinely enjoyed teaching others.

As everyone already knew the basics of the violin Alice gave them a few exercises to do while she taught them to you. The first thing you had to learn was how to hold the bow, this surprised you a little. After that it was how to hold the violin: this was much more difficult than it first appears as the violin kept sliding. The violin was suppose to be facing out at your side but it kept sliding until it was facing out directly in front of you. After a few failed attempts Alice provided you with a shoulder rest, which clipped under the violin and helped to keep it in place. Once that was done she showed you where to bow on the violin and then she showed you the open notes of the violin (G, D, A, E). Once you had that she told you to stand up against the wall and practice bowing the open notes (the wall was there to help you learn not to move your upper-arm backwards when bowing).

5 minutes before the final bell went Alice told you that she had assigned one of her best students to tutor you after schools and on the weekends. You sighed and Alice, understanding your dismay, laughed.

"You don't have to practice every day, it's really up to you and your tutor his often you practice, though I do expect you to practice at least three hours a week out of this class." She smiled warmly at you before going off to fetch your new tutor so she could introduce you two.

"(Your name)," you turned to see Alice standing there with your new tutor, "this is your tutor..."

"Sherlock Holmes" you said laughing as Sherlock sniggered. Alice smiled looking back and forth between you two,

"Well, I see that you two already know each others."

"You could say that." You said smirking at Sherlock.

The finally bell went and Sherlock offered to walk home with you.  
On the way back you remembered the question you had been meaning to ask Sherlock at lunch,

"You know how you said that both Matt and Holly have something to hide," Sherlock nodded " what is it?"

Sherlock gave you that look again: the 'you really are an idiot aren't you?' Look. You sighed,

"I have a suspicion but I'm not sure if its right" Sherlock said nothing, waiting to hear what you thought their secret was. You sighed again.

"Are they seeing each other behind Megan's back?" You asked cautiously: fervently hoping that you were wrong.

"There's hope for you yet." Was Sherlocks only reply.

"Is that a yes?" You asked starting to get annoyed.

"Yes." Sherlock said rolling his eyes. You sighed, poor Megan you really liked her as well.

"I take it Megan doesn't know?"

"I don't think so, she seems rather clever though so maybe" Sherlock replied.

"Do Megan and Jewels treat you the same as Matt and Holly?"

"No, I'm actually in the same group as then for chemistry and we're fine with each other there."

"Then why don't they say anything? I mean Megan seems like the type that says what she thinks."

"I think Megan would say something if it wasn't for Jewels." Sherlock said shrugging

"What do you mean?" You asked.

"Jewels doesn't seem to like confrontations so if Megan did say something and leave jewels would probably be to afraid to do the same and I don't think Megan wants to leave her on her own."

"So Megan doesn't say anything because she wants to protect Jewels?"

"I think so." You nodded understanding Megan's reasons for staying put.

After a few moments of silence you decides to ask Sherlock another question that was getting on your nerves,

"Sherlock?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why do you not hang out with a group of friends at school?"

Sherlock chuckled at your question,

"Well that's an easy question to answer, it's because I don't have any." You were shocked,

"How can you not have any friends?"

"I don't get along well with people." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"You seem to be fine with me." You said suddenly unsure.

"That actually has more to do with you than me." He said starting to chuckle again.

"How so?" You asked utterly confused.

"You seem to have a much higher tolerance for me that other people, what with me being able to know your whole life story, just by looking at you and treating you like an idiot." Sherlock said smirking down at you, you smiled.

"Your a genius so, to you, everyone must seems like an idiot, so I don't take it personally and as for the whole 'being able to tell your life story from a single glance' I think that's bloody incredible." Sherlock stumbled a little at your reply and you couldn't help but laugh.

"Your the first person to ever see what I do as amazing or incredible." Sherlock said still sounding a little shocked,

"I'm sure I won't be the last." You said smiling up at Sherlock, he smiled back and shook his head slightly,

"You really are something else (your name)" Sherlock told you as you's continued walking home.


	3. Chapter 3

It was only your second day at school and it was safe to say that you were bored shitless.

You were in history- the last class before lunch- and your teacher Mr Jenkins had to mark the essays from his other class so you's were working with the person sitting beside you to create a leaflet on the Russian revolution.

So now you were working with none other than Megan Wilson, which was awkward: especially now that you knew what her scum of a 'boyfriend' and so called 'friend' were getting up to behind her back.

"Hey." Megan said, as confident as always.

"Hey." You replied unsure of what to say, "... So we should start with..."

"Listen," Megan said interrupting you, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about yesterday: with Holly and that. She can be a real bitch when she wants to be but she's harmless."

Bitch was an understatement.

"You have nothing to apologize for, it was Holly and Matt..."

"I should have said something," Megan said smacking her hands against the desk that you two where working at, "I mean Sherlocks a decent guy, a bit cocky from time to time but he's a fucking genius: he has a right to be!"

You were shocked, Megan sounded just like - well, you. Defending Sherlock was something that you and Megan seem to have in common.

You looked at Megan and suddenly you both burst out laughing.

"You know," you said after you had stopped laughing, "if you want to apologise to someone it should really be Sherlock." Megan looked at you and nodded.

"Oh god," Megan groaned, "I can already picture the smug self satisfied look on the bastards face."

You chuckled,

"Yeah me too."

Megan smiled at you and you couldn't help smiling back.

"How about I apologise a lunch?" She asked smirking.

"Lunch sounds good." You said laughing. Sounds like lunch is going to be interesting.

"Good. Oh," Megan said, "I have to go and pick up my new chemistry book, could you come and get it with me at the end of class?"

"Sure." You said.

It looked like your friendship with Megan was still intact.

Once the bell when, signalling the end of class, you and Megan started making your way to Ms Fraser's chemistry lab. You's were talking about the history project and making plans to meet up after school at a local library when you heard an audible moan emanating from the classroom just down the hall from Ms Fraser's lab.

"What the...?" Megan said pausing in the act of opening The lab door. You shrugged, not sure but you were suddenly feeling very uneasy. "Oh my god is that what I think it is?" Megan asked giggling as she started to approach the classroom. You grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her to face you,

"What are you doing?!"

"Oh come on (name), there are people getting off in that room! You can't tell me that you don't want to go and mess with them?"

"Mess?...what? No! No, I don't." You stuttered, taken aback.

'Why do I feel so uneasy?' You asked yourself as Megan snorted,

"Come on don't be such a stick in the mud." Megan chuckled, moving towards the door again.

"I am not!" You said, a little affronted by Megan's remark.

"Yeah, then prove it." She said casting you a wicked smile before turning to look through the window: set down the side of the door.

And froze.

"Megan?" You whispered. When she remained perfectly still you moved next to her waving you hand on front of her face but she didn't even seem to notice. What the hell? You looked through the window curious to see what was going on and why Megan was acting so weird.

Two people were in the middle of a major make out session on the desk, for a minute you didn't get it but then you saw their faces and understood: Matt and Holly.

"Oh shit" you breathed out and turned to look at Megan only she was gone, shit!

You ran back down the hall to find Megan sitting on the floor of Ms Fraser's lab. You sighed: unsure of what to do.

You sat down next to Megan, she had her head between her knees and was taking deep breaths. You had no idea what to say so you decided to wait for her to say something and after a few moments she did,

"Fucking bastard," she said laughing slightly, "I knew he was bad news from the beginning. To be honest," she said turning to look you in the eyes, "I was never really that in to him but even then it still hurts, is that stupid?"

"No, it's not." You said and she laughed.

"Well on things for sure," She said a wicked gleam in her eyes, "I am so going to get them back for this." She laughed jumping to her feet and grabbing her chemistry book of the desk. You got up too a little unsure on what to do.

"Come on," Megan said looping her arm around yours and smiled, " I still have to apologise to Sherlock."

Once you and Megan where out in the school grounds it didn't take you long to spot Sherlock and Jewels sitting together under the same tree you and Sherlock had sat at yesterday. Seeing your approach Sherlock stood up from the bench and stared at you intently.

"What happened?" Sherlock asked

"What you don't know?" Megan tried to say in a teasing manor but her voice broke at the end. Sherlocks penetrating eyes moved to scrutinise Megan, after a few seconds a look that only could be described as pity shot across his face. He knew alright, he knew everything.

"I'm sorry." Sherlock said.

Those words coming from his mouth shocked you, when did Sherlock ever apologize? Was hell freezing over?

"For what?" Megan asked, "you didn't do anything wrong and I'm meant to be the one apologizing to you."

"I am aware however I am still sorry."

Sherlock replied sounding more like his snarky self. Megan laughed,

"Thanks and I'm sorry too," she said smiling at him, "Though," that wicked gleam was back, " if your really sorry I could use your help."

"What do you want?"

Sherlock asked exchanging a look with you as if he was asking you what it was that Megan wanted his help for. You shrugged, you had no idea where this was going.

"I want to play a little prank on our darling Holly and Matt." She said with a chuckle.

Sherlocks eyes seemed to light up at the idea of humiliating Holly and Matt: not that you could blame him.

"What have you got in mind?" Sherlock asked intrigued.

Megan smiled and opened a page in her chemistry book,

"This but I'll need your help if I'm gonna pull it off." She said pointing to an experiment example on the page.

Sherlock took the book from her and scrutinized it for what seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes, before he looked back up at Megan with the same wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Count me in." Sherlock chuckled as he stretched his hand out towards Megan and shook hers. You and Jewels just look at each other: confused.

What the hell were Sherlock and Megan planning?


	4. Chapter 4

The next couple of days pasted without event: you sat with Sherlock during lunch under the tree - like always - while Megan and Jewels went back to siting with Holly and Matt. You began to wonder of you had imagined the whole ordeal with Megan, but Sherlock assured you that him and Megan were scheming during Chemistry: so as not to draw unnecessary attention to them selfs.

It wasn't until the following Wednesdays that the, as Jill would say, 'shit hit the fan'.

Second period was PE: it was also the only class that you, Sherlock, Megan, Jewels , Holly and Matt all had together.

You first noticed that something was up when, both, Megan and Sherlock showed up ten minutes late for class. That was a first: Sherlock was never late. Spotting you, he made his way to the bench you where sitting at and sat down next to you while Megan went to join Jewels.  
"Why are you late? You're never late!" Sherlock turned to look at you with a wicked gleam in his eyes,  
"Ohhhh you'll see..."

Today was tennis, so you and Sherlock grabbed a racket each and a ball. Whenever there was a tennis or badminton lesson two people would be picked randomly to go and set up the net: so when Holly and Matt where chosen you didn't think anything of it. It was only when Sherlock whispered 'Look' that you started to get a nervous feeling in the pit of your stomach.

Sure enough as soon as the large wooden doors to the supply cupboard were opened there was a click, a loud fizzing noise and then a bang! Smoke billowed around Holly and Matt, choking then. When they tried to get away some kind of brownish goo spewed all over them. The force of the impact sent them both tumble to the floor. You could here the ruckus laughter emanating from the rest of the class as Matt and Holly slid about the floor, trying to get up: You almost felt sorry for them as you watched their struggles, almost.

There was a crow of delight and you turned around to find the source of the noise, Megan was running up to you and Sherlock with Jewels in tow. Once she was close enough she launched herself a Sherlock, laughing. You and jewels shook your heads as you watched the two celebrate their success. You felt a small pang in your chest as you watched Sherlock spin Megan around in his arms but you quickly shoved it aside.

Then you felt a splitting pain in the back of your head, you tried to turn, to see what was going on, but someone had a hold or your hair, ripping in from your scalp. Moments later the side of your face came into contact with the wooden floor. The impacted made your teeth rattle and caused a white, blinding pain to spread through your cheek and temple.

You could hear shouts, see bodies moving around you and there was a sickening crunching noise but you were too stunned to make sense of any of it. Suddenly you where off the ground and in someone's arms. There was more shouting but it was growing distant, fading into the background, until it was completely gone.

The next sound you heard was the clattering of pens and a startled woman's voice,  
"Oh my! What happened?!" The voice asked, 'yeah I'd like to know that too' you thought to yourself.  
"Accident in PE." Came a cool clipped voice from above your head, Sherlocks voice: wait a minute where you in Sherlocks arms?! The thought sent a thrill down your spin.

There was more clattering and shuffling before you were set down on a plastic bed. You could feel pressure on your hand as a set of soft, delicate hands poked and prodded your face and scalp. After a moment a light was shined in your eyes and you blinked, coming back to yourself.

There was a smiling woman of about thirty, standing in front of you with a torch: the school nurse, you realised as she handed you a cup of water. You took a grateful sip as the nurse spoke,  
"Well you don't have a concussion but you are going to have a wicked bruise and you're going to be in a good bit if pain for the next few days." Panic set through you at the nurses words,  
"How long with I have a bruise?" The nurse didn't look at you as she spoke, which worried you,  
"Oh it will clear up soon enough"  
"How long?" You asked a bit more firmly. She looked at you before letting out a sigh,  
"A few weeks"

A few weeks?! You were going to have a wicked bruise running down the side of your face for Christmas! Oh great, brilliant, just what you wanted!

The nurses left after that telling you to call on her if you needed anything. 'Yeah a miracle would be nice'  
You heard a chuckle and turned to see Sherlock siting next to you.  
"What's so funny?" You asked him, pouting  
"You." He said with another chuckle. You scowled as him.  
"Well I'm glad you find my misfortune amusing." At this Sherlock paled and looked down, muttering an, "I'm sorry."  
"Why are you sorry?" You asked completely puzzled.  
"It was Holly, she figured that it was you and myself that orchestrated the whole thing."  
"So she attacked me as a form of pay back?"  
"Yeah, and Megan broke her noise in, as she said it, the name of justice." You burst into laughter at that.  
"Sounds like something she would say." You said still chuckling and Sherlock joined in.

"Here." Sherlock says handing you a bag of ice for your cheek.  
"Thanks." You winced as the cold surface of the pack made contact with your tender cheek. After a few moments of silence Sherlock asked,  
"Do you want to go back to class?" You made a face at the thought,  
"Not really..." You sighed, "but I guess we'll have to go back eventually."

"Not really." Sherlock replied with a smirk: that devilish gleam back in his eyes.

Twenty minutes later you and Sherlock where walking up the large driveway of the Holmes estate. The place was huge, to say the least, with a large patio and what looked like another, smaller, house next to it. Sherlock informed you that the smaller building was a garage... God the place was about the same size as Jill's house: how many cars did they have?  
"12" Sherlock said next to you, pulling you from your line if thought.  
"What?" You asked surprised, you hadn't been following the conversation: hell you hadn't been aware that you's were having a conversation.  
"Cars, there are 12" you looked at him in astonishment,  
"How did you...?" You were both amazed and frightens that he had known your thoughts.  
"You were staring at the garage with a skeptical and awed look on your face: it wasn't hard to guess what you were thinking."  
"Oh" you said completely amazed. Sherlock chucked, taking your hand and leading you around to the back of the building.

There was a large garden covered in roses, tulips, Lilies and other beautiful flowers you didn't know the names of. In the center there was a mahogany band stand, it was small, with a few benches milling about it. Sherlock led you into the band stand. There was a few cases propped up alone the side rails - instrument cases. Sherlock took out two violins, handing one to you, smirking.  
"I hope you've been practicing"

You and Sherlock played for what seemed like only minutes when there was suddenly an audience to your performance. A man, with black hair, stood at the end of one of the benches. You stopped playing almost immediately, embarrassed that the man had heard you playing. Sherlock stopped too, smiling at the man. After a short break of silence the man clapped his hands and you could feel your blush deepen.

Sherlock chuckled and ran up to the man, who embarrassed him in a bear hug. You smiled as the older man ruffled Sherlocks hair and Sherlock bated the hand away, scowling playfully at him.

Sherlock turned and waved you over. Once you were next to him he smiled down at you extending a hand towards the man,  
"(Your name), this is..." But before Sherlock could finish the man extended his hand large hand towards yours, shaking it, and finishing the sentence himself,  
"Mycroft Holmes"


	5. Chapter 5

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock"

you let out a laugh as Jill spun you around again. You's two had been dancing to Christmas tunes, that had been playing non-stop on the radio, for the better part of a hour. You were suppose to be getting ready to go out to Jill friends house for Christmas dinner but you were having too much fun mucking about with Jill.

You had been living with her long enough to know that Jill wasn't the best cook in the world... Okay she could burn water: if such a thing were possible. It was lucky that this friend had insisted on you's coming over, otherwise you would have probably been eating a chippy tonight: after Jill had gave up on trying to cook dinner, of course.

"Oh goodness is that the time already?!" Jill asked looking at the clock, "we better get a move on or we'll be late!"

You laughed at this: Jill was always late for things.

Twenty minutes later you and Jill were off. You had decided to wear the purple dress Jill had given you that morning, it hugged your body nicely. The soft material hung round your shoulders and fell to just below your knees. Your shoes wear simple black flats and you had on your black leather jacket. Your mothers locket hung around your neck. You had to admit... You looked good. Jill had even been able to cover the bruise with foundation!

"So, this friend? What's she like?" You asked Jill.

"'He' is very kind, caring and loyal... When he wants to be." She chuckled.

"Are you and him...?" Your edged.

Jill let out a high tinkling laugh. You couldn't help smiling as you watched her.

"Oh no! He's a lot younger than me and we're just friends."

You thought about what Jill had said. You wondered just how much younger this friend was and how they had met.

"We're here." Jill said, pulling you from your thoughts.

You looked out the window to see the house of this 'friend' and your mouth all but dropped off.

" !" You breathed.

As you and Jill were getting out the car, the house door opened and two people made there way out to meet you. Mycroft was wearing a causal suit and was smiling at you in pleasant surprise: so they hadn't known that you'd be here as well. That made you feel better. Sherlock was wearing a purple shirt and black dress trousers. He looked... Really good. He was looking rather dejectedly down at the ground, like he really didn't want to be there.

"Is my company really that unwanted?" You asked with a smirk.

Sherlocks head jerked up in surprise and you couldn't help laughing. He smiled and ran up to you. Picking you up and spinning you around. You could hear Jill and Mycroft laughing as they watched the two of you. Once Sherlock set you down he took a hold of your hand.

You blushed as you saw Jill's eyes locked on your intertwined hands, a smile on her face.

"Dinner is almost ready." Mycroft said after a moment of silence.

Jill smiled at him,

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" She asked.

Mycroft put out his arm and Jill took it. Mmhmm just friends... Sure... You thought as Sherlock led you into the house.

The house interior was all white walls with gold trimmings and wooden flooring. It was huge, bright and clean... Too clean. It looked like a show house more that a home really. The dinning room had a large mahogany table set in the middle with twelve, gold and cream, chairs but only four places had been set.

"Mother and father are away on a business trip." Sherlock whispered in your ear. God what was with the mind reading?!

Mycroft and Jill started walking towards the two places set on one side of the table but Sherlock shouted out, stopping them mid stride,

"Mistletoe!"

You let out a laugh as, sure enough, there was the leathery leafed, white berries hanging over the two. Jill let out a giggle, blushing, and if you weren't mistaken so was Mycroft... There was a moment of silence in which Jill and Mycroft looked at each other. Then they kissed a quick peck on the lips before looking away.

Sherlock and you were in hysterics,

"See," you said trying to stop the laughter that was shaking your entire frame, "that wasn't so hard!"

Both Jill and Mycroft glared at you and Sherlock, still blushing.

"Ohhhhh touché." You and Sherlock crowed in unison.

A man, in a white apron, came in scurrying into the room, bowed, and addressed Mycroft,

"Dinner is ready sir."

The food was extraordinary. There was a huge crown turkey in the center, surrounded with plates upon plates of delicious foods. There was pigs in blankets, stuffing, various vegetables and every kind of potato imaginable. Once everyone was finished more people dressed in white aprons came in and cleared the table.

"So," you said, once all the trays had been carried away, " how did you two meet?"

Jill smiled and looked toward mycroft,

"Our parents," Mycroft said, looking toward you, "your grandparents, were very close. So me, Jill and Lisa grew up together."

You were shocked by the mention of your mothers name.

"You... You knew my mum?" You asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes." Mycroft said, a sad smile on his lips, "she was a remarkable woman."

You just nodded too shocked to form words. Then the desert plates were brought in and talk shifted to a cheerier topic.

Once you had finished eating you and Sherlock retreated up the stairs. Sherlock led you down another too clean hall, stopping in front of a door half way down and opening it for you. This room was different; the floor was still wooden but it had scorch marks littering it, the walls were a faded brown and covered in assorted posters, diagrams and other things. The room looked lived in and despite the mess it was welcoming and cosy looking.

Sherlock led you to the bed and you sat down. Sherlock reacted under the bed, producing a simple black paper bag and handed it to you. You looked at it for a moment then at his smiling face before opening it. Inside there was a small, navy blue, jewellery box.

Taking it out you examined the box more closely. It was about the length of your hand (wrist to fingertips) and had hinges running down one side. Slowly you opened the box and gasped.

Inside, on a velvet bed, was a silver charm bracelet with six individual charms hanging from it. There was; a silver and green tree, a silver violin, a blue scarf, a black tennis racket, a silver miniature bandstand and at the end was a sliver and purple present.

"It's beautiful Sherlock." You said, smiling up at him. Sherlock just smiled and took the box from you. He lifted out the bracelet and held it out for your hand. You smiled as Sherlock fastened it around your wrist.

"So this is your..." You said looking up, and there on the roof were those traitorous white berries. Sherlock looked up to and muttered a furious 'Mycroft' under his breath.

You looked back at Sherlock, who was now looking at you, and you blushed. Sherlock let out a chuckle but when you looked up he was blushing slightly too. He really was handsome especially now with the way his blush seemed to soften his usually sharp features... And stopping that train of thought right there.

Sherlock lifted his hand to caress the side of your face and you couldn't help leaning into the touch. He gave you a small smile before very slowly leaning in. His lips brushed yours in a soft kiss.

The pressure of his lips on yours was... Exhilarating.

You wound your hands into his hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Your lips moved in sinc for a moment before Sherlocks teeth skimmed your bottom lip, causing a shiver to traveled down your spine.

Eventually you had to pull away to breath. Sherlocks lips traveled down your throat, kissing a scorching trail to the base of your neck. Once he reached the crock between your neck and shoulder he lightly bit down and sucked.

After a moment Sherlock seemed to come back to himself and pulled away, refusing to make eye contact with you. You smiled. He was being shy.

Sherlock. Holmes. Shy!?

You pressed your lips to Sherlock cheek. He looked up and gave a sheepish smile,

"Sorry, got a little carrier away..." His blush deeper as he spoke.

"I wasn't complaining." You said surprised by your own confidence.

He placed a light kissed on your lips before resting your heads together,

"Merry Christmas, Sherlock." You sighed

"Merry Christmas, (your name)."

AN: Merry Christmas guys and a happy new year!

~ Okay! Many happy returns and I'll be with you again soon... ;)


End file.
